omedetou
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Apa itu ucapan selamat?" Nadanya penuh kelakar, selalu. "Atau pertanyaan biasa?" [KamiMiyo. 1/4]


**"Omedetou"**

 **Joker Game** © Yanagi Koji

 **Omedetou** © Suki Pie

 **.**

 _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Four Seasons Series]**

 **1** of **4**

 **.**

 **.**

"... _omedetou?_ "

Handuknya berwarna biru langit; lebih pucat, lebih besar dari saputangan dan lebih kecil dari handuk mandi biasa, terulur bisu tanpa peringatan. Ketika Kaminaga mengalihkan fokus dari _jidouhanbaiki_ di depannya lantas mendapati Miyoshi berdiri di sana, dua sudut bibirnya melengkung lugas.

"Apa itu ucapan selamat?" Nadanya penuh kelakar, _selalu_. "Atau pertanyaan biasa?"

"Ambil saja keduanya," Miyoshi mengedikkan bahu. "Kau menang _relay_ , skor besar untuk kelasmu, dan—"

"Kau bangga padaku."

"Tidak."

" _Tidak_?" Kaminaga tertawa, jarinya spontan menekan tombol merah, rela menanti beberapa detik kemudian sampai satu kaleng pepsi membentur wadah di bawahnya. Ia lekas membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng sedangkan tangan satunya meraih handuk yang diberikan Miyoshi. "Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak_?"

Lagi-lagi kedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Terkadang Kaminaga bisa bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu memang tidak memiliki jawaban atau sekadar malas menjawab? Walaupun, _oke_ , kemungkinan terbesar bisa jatuh di pilihan kedua. Miyoshi bukan tipikal orang yang mudah beralasan, atau mengarang cerita. Dan menemukan kawan ( _well_ , apa benar mereka _kawan,_ atau _rival_?) satu sekolahnya itu di sini sudah lebih sebagai penjelasan.

"Kau menang _relay_ , itu cukup."

Kaminaga mendengus geli. Ada aroma _mint_ yang tercium begitu ia mengusap wajah dengan handuk, dan ia menyukainya. "Oke, oke, aku menang _relay_. Kalau begitu..." Sorot matanya bersinar jenaka. "... aku keren?"

"Cih."

"Hei!" Gelak tawanya tidak dibuat-buat, tidak juga mengandung jengkel. Dan dari cara bagaimana pemuda jangkung itu mengambil langkah ringan di sepanjang lorong terbuka sekolah, saat Miyoshi mengekor di belakangnya tanpa berucap apa pun lagi, atau cara bagaimana suara _krek_ halus ketika kaleng pepsinya terbuka sembari menyampirkan handuk di sekeliling leher; Kaminaga sebenarnya menikmati. Pada detiknya, pada bulir keringat yang menetes perlahan, pada langkah kaki mereka yang menggema, bahkan teriakan-teriakan samar di balik sisi lain gedung sekolah dan Kaminaga bisa memastikan festival olahraga semakin menggila.

Suatu hari, Miyoshi pernah bertanya mengapa musim panas cepat sekali datang dibandingkan tiga musim lainnya. Kaminaga tertawa tanpa sadar, lebih ke arah meremehkan. Ia dengan polos menjawab kalau pertanyaan konyolnya itu hanya sekadar perasaan lewat. Orang yang tidak menyukai musim panas selalu begitu, kata Kaminaga. Tapi Miyoshi membantah dan lihat siapa yang selalu mengeluh saat musim dingin tiba, yang sukanya bergelung di balik selimut sembari menenggelamkan kaki di bawah _kotatsu_. Dan perdebatan mereka tidak pernah selesai jika sudah menyangkut hal sepele seperti itu.

Kaminaga juga pernah berkelit soal festival budaya sekolah, di pertengahan musim panas. Tentang kembang api yang jam tayangnya terlalu sebentar (harusnya selama dua atau tiga jam _nonstop_ ). Tentang _takoyaki_ buatan kelas sebelah yang rasanya aneh sekali, seperti ikan dicampur alpukat. Tentang rumah hantu yang tidak ada seramnya sama sekali. Atau apakah konser kecil-kecilan menjelang malam itu tidak ingin memutar musik _jazz_ selain _rock_ tidak jelas? Kupingnya perlu istarahat, Kaminaga protes. Suara jangkrik di semak-semak jauh lebih menarik, tambahnya.

Yang jelas-jelas Miyoshi hanya menanggapi segela bentuk protes Kaminaga dengan gumaman kecil atau balasan sarkastik kalau dirinya itu tidak pantas mengeluh dan sudah waktunya mengingat umur di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk ikat kepalanya. Pintar juga kau menukarnya tanpa ketahuan."

Miyoshi berhenti mendadak, Kaminaga tahu, karena langkah sol sepatu mereka tak lagi menggema ganda. Ketika Kaminaga berbalik dan mendapati Miyoshi menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tak ada hening yang menyambut; jeritan terompet ditambah seruan penyemangat dari arah lapangan menyusup lebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu?"

Kaminaga mengernyit. "Maksudmu ini?" Ia menunjuk kain merah yang melingkar di sekitar kening hingga belakang kepalanya. "Ini memang milikmu, bukan? Ada sulaman kanji _Miyoshi_ di ujungnya."

"Kau bisa pintar juga ternyata."

"Ya Tuhan, kau melukaiku," keluh Kaminaga, menyimpan telapak tangan di depan dada dengan dramatis. "Padahal aku mau bilang kalau ikat kepala ini membantuku, _mungkin._ " Begitu Miyoshi meliriknya tajam, ia segera menambahkan. "Tapi ini benar-benar membantuku."

"Apanya yang membantu?"

" _Well_ , aku langsung mengingatmu begitu mencapai garis _finish_?"

Miyoshi mencibir jengah. "Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak melucu, Miyoshi." Kaminaga meringis, sebelum nyengir kecil. "Hanya mencoba mengatakan yang kurasakan waktu pertandingan tadi. Aku memang keren, kan?"

"Meh."

" _Dear_ , kau melukaiku lagi."

Miyoshi mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan dan mengekor di belakang Kaminaga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaminaga."

"Hm,"

" _... omedetou_?"

Cengirannya melebar. "Aku anggap sebagai ucapan selamat. _Trims._ "

* * *

 **summer, end**

* * *

 **a/n :** crossposted dari AO3 XDD sankyuu udah mampir~


End file.
